


Tylko człowiek

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Drabble, First Dates, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Stiles zawsze był tylko zwykłym człowiekiemPrompt 80. Tylko człowiek





	Tylko człowiek

Stiles potrafił znieść wiele, był tego doskonale świadom. Przez okres w którym biegał z wilkami wyćwiczył swoje ciało i psychikę. Ale zawsze pamiętał, że jest tylko zwykłym człowiekiem, bez nadludzkiej siły czy błyskawicznego uzdrawiania się. I wszystko szło dobrze, póki nie skończył dwudziestu lat.  
\- Czy ty siebie słyszysz? - spytał rozdrażniony chłopak, stojąc jak wryty we własnym salonie.  
\- Jak najbardziej. I jaka jest twoja odpowiedź?  
\- Czy ty nie jesteś w szczęśliwym związku z Chrisem? I to od LAT?  
\- Tak. Co do tego on też powinien tu być. Obaj niecierpliwie czekaliśmy, aż skończysz dwadzieścia lat.  
Stiles wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w Petera, mrugając zawzięcie. Nim się otrząsnął, do salonu wszedł nie kto inny jak Argent.  
\- I co, zgodził się? - spytał patrząc na swojego partnera. - Zamówiłem już restaurację na naszą randkę.  
Chłopak pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, ale delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Cóż poradzić, był tylko słabym człowiekiem, a kto normalny oparłby się tej dwójce?


End file.
